fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Donderslag: Klad
Hallo daar! Leuk dat je op me klad pagina kijkt. Hier is het een beetje rommelig xD. Ik schrijf hier gewoon verhalen waarvan ik niet weet hoe het gaat lopen. Gewoon lekker kladderen en kijken of het wat wordt. Plannen voor dit schooljaar: *De Dodelijke Schaduw afhebben. (hopen maar dat t lukt, ben namelijk erg tevreden over mn verhaallijn xD) *Dodendansers ff opgestart (niet heel zeker, die nieuwe wereldopbouw (die wel heel gaaf is) is mij denk ik iets te ingewikkeld xD) *Ochtenddauws Teken afhebben (als dit niet lukt he...) *Avatar fanon opgestart (dit wil ik wel nog doen! T wordt wel een uitdaging hoor, met krachten beschrijven enz, best moeilijk vind ik dat, en de wereld ook ... maar ben wel een ongelooflijke fan van Avatar!)(wrsclk wel in nieuwe jaar, focus me nu meer op DS en OT) Venora Kaart: Hier kan je de kaart van Venora vinden, dit speelt zich af in mijn nu nog naamloze verhaal. Ik ga het waarschijnlijk hermaken, maar dan hebben jullie tenminste een idee. (Verhaal is gestopt helaas, WC fanons liggen mij meer, laat hem erop mocht ik verder gaan) 600px De Uitverkorenen (Dit verhaal is vooral als ik geen zin of gebrek aan inspiratie heb om aan andere verhalen te werken, wat eig nooit meer het geval is, dus dit verhaal is gestopt, maar laat het nog even staan.) Personages: (Even snelle info over de hoofdpersonages) Jhi: ''' Soort: Reuzenpanda Geslacht: Vrouwelijk Karakter: Ze is erg serieus, slim en krachtig en beschikt over een grote kennis van alles en nog wat. Overig: Ze heeft een sterke band met De Doden. '''Bella: Soort: Texas Langhorn Geslacht: Koe Karakter: Erg serieus en heeft een uitstekend richtingsgevoel. Overig: Ze is wit met bruin. Kaia: Soort: Grizzlybeer Geslacht: Vrouwelijk Karakter: Ze is erg lief en slim. Ze zou haar leven geven voor haar geliefde. Overig: Ze heeft soms flitsen van de mogelijke toekomst. Toklo: Soort: Grizzlybeer Geslacht: Mannelijk Karakter: Chagrijnig en boos. Hij is ook erg sterk en heeft een klein hartje. Maar als je eenmaal in zijn hartje zit, dan zal hij alles voor je geven. Overig: Hij was de partner van Kaia, maar toen ze wegging hebben ze elkaar al heel lang niet meer gezien. Micha: Soort: Benner Sennenhond Geslacht: Reu Karakter: Aardig, maar ook serieus en verantwoordelijk. Hij is sterk en gemiddeld snel. Overig: Hij is de vader van Sparkels en de oom van Quint en Boef. En zorgt in zijn eentje voor alle drie. Sparkles: Soort: Benner Sennenhond (puppy) Geslacht: Reu Karakter: Speels en avontuurlijk. Overig: Hij is het neefje van Quint en Boef en de zoon van Micha. Hij houdt ervan om te spelen met zijn staart. Zijn moeder heeft hij niet meer gezien sinds hij nog heel jong was. Hij heeft een groeiziekte. Quint: Soort: Golden Retriever (puppy) Geslacht: Reu Karakter: Speels en avontuurlijk maar heeft ook een serieuze kant. Hij is redelijk slim en houdt van nieuwe dingen. Hij is erg nieuwsgierig. Overig: Hij heef ook de groeiziekte en is zijn ouders verloren op jonge leeftijd. Boef: Soort: Vuilnisbakkenras (Bijna volgroeid) Geslacht: Reu Karakter: Hij is nog niet helemaal volwassen, en gedraagt zich meestal als een pup. Hij is super speels en heel erg snel. Overig: Hij draagt een rood zakje om zijn nek, waarom weet hij niet. Ook hij is allebei zijn ouders verloren en heeft de groeiziekte gekregen toen hij anderhalf was (niet zo lang geleden). Hij is grijs en heeft redelijk lange haren. Lily: Soort: (Huis?)Geit Geslacht: Sik Karakter: Ze is erg bezorgt en maakt zich gauw druk over iets. Overig: Ze is erg groot en helemaal wit, behalve haar horens en hoeven dan. Ze is de moeder van Kitty en Schors. Schors: Soort: Dwerggeit. Geslacht: Bok Karakter: Hij is erg jong, speels en avontuurlijk. Het leukste vindt hij om met zijn zus samen op avontuur te gaan. Overig: Hij is bruin met een witte vlek op zijn kop en een beetje op zijn neus. Hij heeft donkerbruine pootjes en een groeiziekte. Ondanks de groeiziekte heeft hij al wel hele kleine hoorns. Kitty: Soort: Dwerggeit Geslacht: Sik Karakter: Kitty is erg avontuurlijk en ook nog jong, maar kan ook serieus zijn. Ze is ook erg slim. Overig: Ze is wit met bruin en in tegendeel tot haar broer heeft zij nog geen horens. Ook zij heeft de groeiziekte. Schors en zij hebben hun vader nooit gekend, en ze denkt nog vaak aan hem, hoe hij zou zijn. Iceclaw: Soort: IJsbeer Geslacht: Mannelijk Karakter: Komt wat chagrijnig over, maar kan ook erg vriendelijk zijn. Hij is niet heel erg spraakzaam. Wel is hij erg sterk en jong. Overig: Hij is zijn ouders verloren, zijn vader heeft hem verlaten toen hij net geboren was en zijn moeder is gestorven. Hij heeft grote klauwen. Ook hij heeft de groeiziekte. Iceclaw is redelijk fors gebouwd. Maan: Soort: Poolvos Geslacht: Vrouwelijk Karakter: Ze is erg speels en avontuurlijk. Ze is erg knap en is kan goed stelen. Ze is nog wel jong. Overig: Ze heeft ook de groeiziekte en ook zij heeft haar ouders verloren. Haar moeder werd gevangen genomen en haar vader heeft ze nooit gekend. Zwart: Soort: Een gewone kat Geslacht: Kater Karakter: Hij is erg sluw en slim en beschikt over vele kennis van magie. Hij is slank en beweegt soepel. Overig: Hij beschikt over zwarte magie, en is best wel krachtig. Hij is zwart met een wit op het puntje van zijn staart, poten en buik en heeft oranje ogen. Muffin: Soort: Mini-Shetlander Geslacht: Hengst Karakter: Ondanks dat hij volwassen is, is hij erg speels. Wat handig is, want hij werkt in het circus. Hij is redelijk handig met zijn trucjes en was vroeger een dief. Hij houdt van glimmende dingen, maar kan zich redelijk goed beheersen. Overig: Hij is de vader van Cupcake en is lichtbruine met bruine manen en poten. Cupcake: Soort: Mini-Shetlander Geslacht: Hengst Karakter: Hij is niet zo speels als zijn vader, maar houdt er wel van om kattekwaad uit te halen, hij is dan ook nog een veulen. Hij is ongeloofelijk snel. Overig: Hij heeft zijn moeder niet meer gezien sinds hij net geboren was. En heeft ook een groeiziekte. Hij is vuurrood, zijn manen net iets meer als de rest. Laila: Soort: Russische Bergkat (?) Geslacht: Poes Karakter: Ze is erg gemeen en sluw en is goed in verleiden. Overig: Ze is de heerser van een klein deel van het Schaduwrijk, zelf heeft ze nog nooit haar baas ontmoet. En ze is zwart met wit heeft groengele ogen. Proloog (Jhi) Een reuzenpanda dwaalde door het bamboebos. Ze was naar iemand op zoek. Maar ze wist niet naar wie of naar wat. Maar ze was niet bang. Ze wist dat ze veilig was. Voor nu. Sinds is de komst van de Duistere Schaduwheer was het rijk niet meer veilig. Ze keek om zich heen. Nog steeds afvragend wie en wat het zou zijn. ‘Gegroet, Jhi,’ zei een stem plots achter haar. Ze draaide zich om, maar zag niets. Haar hard begon te bonken in haar keel. Zouden ze hier zijn? Nee, dat kon niet. Ze konden haar nooit gevonden hebben. Niet in dit bos. Hier was ze veilig. Dat moest. Dit was namelijk háár bos. Ze kende het op haar duimpje, niemand kende het zo goed als haar. De meeste kwamen er niet eens uit. ‘Laat je zelf zien!’ riep ze luid. ‘Waarom zou ik? Vertrouw je me niet? Ik ben heus niet een hulpje van de Schaduwheer hoor.’ ‘Wat heb je te zeggen?’ ‘Ben je daar zelf niet slim genoeg voor?’ plaagde de stem haar. Boos stak ze haar klauwen in de grond. Ze wist dat ze degene kende, hij was een vertrouwde, maar toch wist ze niet wie het was. Toch voelde er iets niet goed. Er stond wat te gebeuren, iets wat de wereld, de werelden, voor goed zou veranderen. ‘Het is tijd? Of niet?’ ‘Dat klopt, ik heb ze gevonden.’ ‘Weet je zeker dat deze het wel aankunnen?’ ‘Natuurlijk, deze zijn niks voor niks uitgekozen, alleen zij zullen het aankunnen.’ ‘Dat zei je vorige keer ook al.’ ‘Niks is zeker Jhi, natuurlijk kunnen we ze niet allemaal meteen vertrouwen. Dat zou jij moeten weten.’ Ze zuchtte. De gestalte had gelijk, zij zou het weten hoe het is om iemand te snel te vertrouwen. ‘Zijn het er meer dan de vorige keer?’ ‘Nog veel meer, maar daarvoor kan ik niet meer hier zijn.’ ‘Hoeveel zijn het er?’ ‘Vijf, ze zullen met zijn vijven zijn.’ ‘Magiesoort?’ ‘Element.’ Jhi wilde nog meer vragen, maar de duistere gestalte stopte haar. ‘Ga nu, je weet wat je moet doen.’ Er klopte iets niet. Het rook vreemd. ‘Onderschat niet wat je te wachten staat, Jhi. En vergeet niet, in elk duister, zit iets van goed, maar in elk goed, zit ook wat duister.’ ‘Ik zal je wijze woorden heus niet vergeten hoor. Vaarwel.’ ‘Mogen onze paden nog eens kruisen!’ ‘In betere tijden, hopelijk.’ Maar de geest was al weg. Het was nu tijd. Tijd om het Heilige Trio bijeen te brengen. Maar net toen ze weg wilde gaan, zag ze iets dansen uit haar ooghoek. Dansend vuur. Ze gromde. Hoe durfde hij háár bos in brand te steken! Hij had het tenslotte aan haar geschonken. Maar als vuur dichtbij was, dan waren zij dat ook. Ze letten op de schaduwen, die hen altijd verraadde. Ze kon kiezen, of het gevecht aan gaan, of zo snel mogelijk beginnen met haar missie. Ach wat kon het haar ook schelen, dit was een makkie. Aan de manier waarop hun schaduwen bewogen was te zien dat ze onervaren waren. Tenslotte hadden ze het verdient. Niemand verwoest haar bos en komt er mee weg. Ze had ook wel zin om haar krachten weer eens te gebruiken. Ze had zich al zo lang in het bos verscholen, dat ze de tijd vergeten was. Met haar linker achterpoot schoof ze achteruit en maakte een cirkel. Daarna schoof ze met haar rechter voorpoot vooruit en maakte een halve cirkel. Ze ging op haar achterpoten staan en stampte toen krachtig met haar voorpoten tegen de grond. Onder haar begon iets te bewegen. Het was voor de ene helft zwart en voor de andere helft wit. Toen begon het duidelijk te worden, het was het teken van de Jing en Jang. Het draaide onder haar rond, sneller en sneller en langzaam begon het ronde platform omhoog te komen. Ze draaide zich om en spotte meteen een Nachtkrijger. Ze tilde haar poot op, en daarna zette ze hem weer neer, en op dat zelfde moment, werd er een kleiner, Jing en Jang cirkeltje afgevuurd. Hij was meteen raak. En zo deed ze het precies hetzelfde met de andere krijgers en schakelde ze één voor één uit. Ze steeg verder omhoog en zag haar bos in vlammen op gaan. Een stem drong haar hoofd binnen. Je kunt je nu nergens meer verschuilen Jhi, wees klaar voor je ondergang! ''‘Kom maar op!’ kaatste ze terug, ‘Ik ben er klaar voor.’ Dat zullen we nog weleens zien.. ''Ze bleef nog heel even wachten, en keek toe hoe de laatste bamboe in vlammen op ging. ''Hier zul je voor boeten! ''Ze bleef geen seconde langer en flitste weg. Drie dagen later stond Jhi op een open weide, omringd door een dikke mist. Langzaam maar zeker, zag ze een gestalte op haar aflopen. Het was een groot dier, met enorme horens. Naast de gestalte, was een ander te zien. Deze was van dezelfde grote, maar had geen horens en een hele andere bouw. ‘Gegroet, Bella en Kaia. Ik zie dat jullie mijn bericht hebben ontvangen.’ ‘We zijn direct gekomen Jhi. Vertel wat is er aan de hand.’ Ze waren nu beter te zien. Kaia, was een grote Grizzlybeer en naast haar stond Bella, een Texas Longhorn. ‘Ze zijn gekomen. Het is tijd.’ ‘En wij moeten ze zoeken zeker?’ Jhi knikte. ‘Hoe moeten we weten wie het zijn? Weet jij al wie het zijn?’ Jhi boog haar kop. ‘Nee, helaas niet,’ zuchtte ze, ‘Maar ik weet wel wat voor dieren het zijn, en welke krachten ze hebben.’ ‘Dat is al iets toch?’ zei Bella. ‘Een hond, met een vacht als goud, die de krachten van het water zal dragen. Een geit, met grote kennis en een drager van het lucht. Een ijsbeer, met kracht zo hard en sterk als de aarde. Een paard, zo snel als het vuur. En als laatste een vos, zo koud als ijs.’ ‘Dus een waterdrager, luchtdrager, aardedrager, vuurdrager en een ijsdrager? Elementen magie dus.’ ‘Dat klopt, maar ze moeten nog groeien. We hebben geen idee waar zij tot in staat zijn. Onderschat ze niet.’ ‘Wie zoekt wie?’ vroeg Kaia. ‘Ik zoek de waterdrager en de ijsdrager wel. Ik stel voor dat Kaia de aardedrager zoekt en dan doet Bella de vuur- en luchtdrager.’ Kaia en Bella knikte. ‘Prima,’ zeiden ze allebei. ‘Vergeet niet om bondgenoten te zoeken, die zullen van pas komen. Maar je moet wel heel zeker zijn dat je ze kan vertrouwen, zeker in deze tijden.’ ‘Ik weet wel iemand die mij zal bij staan,’ zei Bella, ‘Een oude vriendin van mij.’ ‘Ik heb ook nog een oude bekende van vroeger, die mij wel zal helpen.’ ‘Oude bekende kunnen veranderd zijn, vergeet dat nooit.’ ‘Ik weet zeker dat ik honderd procent om hem kan vertrouwen.’ ‘Wie neem jij eigenlijk mee, Jhi?’ vroeg Bella. ‘Ik heb nog wel iemand die bij mij in het krijt staat. Een sluw mannetje, maar dat kan van pas komen.’ ‘Toch niet Zwart hè?’ zuchtte Kaia, ‘Wat een rotkat is dat zeg.’ Bella kinkte instemmend. ‘Als je iemand niet kan vertrouwen, is het Zwart wel Jhi.’ ‘Alsof ik dat niet weet. Maar hij is iemand die zo snel mogelijk niet meer bij iemand in het krijt wil staan. En dat staat hij bij. Zwart zou niet durven mij te verraden.’ ‘Als jij het zegt, dan vertrouw ik je op je woord.’ ‘Veel succes allebei, mogen de hemeldragers jullie pad beschermen!’ Jhi keek hun nog één keer aan. Ze wist dat ze op hun kon rekenen, en dat ze dit wilden doen. Toch voelde ze zich schuldig dat ze hen zoveel vroeg. En als één van hun zou dood gaan. Zou ze zichzelf nooit vergeven. Ze keek toe hoe Kaia en in de lucht in het rond draaide, alsof ze rechtop lag. Ze draaide sneller en toen flitste ze weg. Bella aan de andere kant, liep gewoon de weg, haar bondgenoot lag waarschijnlijk buiten de mist op haar te wachten, hoopte Jhi. Bella kan zichzelf wel redden. Het is tijd om te gaan. Er schoot een Jing en Jang cirkel van haar vacht los, en vormde een portaal. Ze stapte er door heen en bevond zich toen recht voor een kasteel. Ze liep over de brug, naar de poort van het gigantische gebouw. Al deze ruimte, voor maar één kat. Zwart was altijd al gretig geweest. Met haar snuit, duwde ze de poort open en stapte naar binnen. Meteen hoorde ze een boze stem door de hal galmen. ‘Wie durft daar ongevraagd mijn kasteel binnen te dringen! Heb je enig idee met wie je te maken hebt? Ik ben de Duisterheid! Ik ben …’ Maar Zwart kon zijn zin niet afmaken, want hij kreeg Jhi in het oog. ‘Ohh, Jhi, wat een aangename verrassing,’ mauwde hij sarcastisch, ‘Aan wat heb ik dit te danken?’ ‘Je staat bij mij in het krijt. Ik ben hier om je schuld af te lossen.’ ‘Wat heb jíj nodig van míj? Magie?’ ‘Je hulp. Je moet samen met mij op reis.’ ‘Oh, geen denken aan! Ik verlaat dit kasteel niet, ik heb alles wat ik nodig heb hier en …’ ‘Dit is geen vraag Zwart!’ gromde ze boos. ‘Wil je soms niet dat de Duisterheid de meest gevreesde van deze wereld is? In plaats van de Schaduwheer!’ Zwart keek haar gekwetst aan. ‘Wat wil je dat ik doe?’ zuchtte hij. ‘We moeten een waterdrager en een ijsdrager vinden. Zij zijn gekozen.’ Zwart keek verontwaardigd op. ‘Zijn er weer nieuwe?’ Jhi knikte. ‘Hoe zien ze eruit?’ ‘We zoeken een hond met de vacht van goud, die een waterdrager is. En een vos, die een ijsdrager is. Help je mee?’ Zwart knikte. ‘Ik zal alles doen om verlost te zijn van dat monster!’ ‘Heel goed, we vertrekken meteen.’ ‘Wat? Nu al? Dat kan niet! Ik moet alles nog pakken!’ ‘Wat kan een kat nodig hebben in de natuur? We zijn geen mensen Zwart, wij kunnen prima overleven met wat we al hebben. Tenslotte moeten we snel reizen, dus extra gewicht heeft geen zin.’ Zwart zuchtte. ‘Met jou op vakantie gaan is echt niet leuk, Jhi.’ ‘Dit hoort ook niet ‘leuk’ te zijn Zwart!’ Ze stapte het kasteel uit en zuchtte diep. Wat zal er allemaal wel niet op hun te wachten staan? Stormvloed De paden van Kylian en Loke, twee jongens die eigenlijk niks met elkaar gemeen hebben, kruisen elkaar toevallig. Beiden zijn ze allebei erg gesteld op hun afkomst, maar als Loki opdracht krijgt om naar de Noordelijke Waterstam te reizen voor hulp, besluit Kylian hem te helpen. Onderweg zien ze de schade die de Vuurnatie heeft aangericht en weet Kylian niet meer zo goed of zijn thuis nog wel als thuis voelt. Agressieproblemen? Nadat een virus zich ontwikkeld in de mensheid, veranderd alles. Mensen worden anders en niks lijkt meer veilig te zijn. Niemand is immuun, maar kan het wel worden. Jason zoekt voor een oplossing om immuun te worden, maar als hij die gevonden heeft, komt hij erachter dat het meer een vloek is dan een redding. Hoe zal hij ooit overleven? Het begon allemaal met ome Harry (1) Het leek allemaal zo'n normale dag. Ik was zestien jaar, bijna zeventien, en het weekend was eindelijk begonnen. Mijn ouders lagen al op bed, mijn zus was bij haar vriend en ik zat een serie te kijken en met mijn hond te knuffelen. Ondertussen zat ik lekker op Instagram en keek af en toe of er nog wat leuks gebeurde in Modern Family, de serie die ik nu al zolang keek. Niemand mocht natuurlijk weten dat ik het illegaal had gedownload, maar dan had Netflix het maar niet moeten verwijderen. Mijn keel begon droog te worden, dus besloot ik om wat te drinken te pakken. Mijn hond, Sky, keek even op. Hij lag net lekker met zijn hoofd op mijn schoot en nu ging ik weg. Ik liep naar de keuken, pakte een glas en vulde het met water. Water uit de kraan was zoveel lekkerder dan Spa, bedacht ik terwijl mijn glas langzaam vol liep. Toen ik weer terugging naar de bank, pakte ik de krant van de tafel. Laat ik eens volwassen gaan doen, dacht ik. Het was niet dat ik iets beters te doen had. Ik sloeg een pagina om. Allemaal politiek. Saai. Volgende pagina. Rattenplaag in New York. En dat zou mij moeten boeien? Ik woon in Nederland en ben één keer in mijn leven naar die stad geweest. Verschrikkelijk druk, niks voor mij. Misschien moet ik er nu naartoe gaan, dan jagen al die ratten die stomme mensen wel van mij weg. Ik keek een beetje naar de plaatjes op de pagina en ging toen verder naar de volgende. Ik nam een slok uit mijn glas en bestudeerde de pagina. Dit was nou eens interessant. De sterkste boxer in de wereld was in elkaar geslagen en wilde geen klap uitdelen. Dan had je ook geen boxer moeten worden hè, vond ik. Het was niet dat ik verstand had van boxen en ik kende Bradley Blane niet eens. Nee, ik zat op basketbal en zelfs daar had ik geen verstand van. Ik vond sporten geweldig, maar alles eromheen en wedstrijden van anderen boeide me vrij weinig. Ik legde de krant weer weg en ging verder met kijken. Ik hoorde mijn moeder haar slaapkamerdeur open doen en daarna de deur bovenaan de trap. 'Ga je zo naar bed, Jason?' Ik zuchtte en rolde met mijn ogen. Het was vrijdagavond, waarom moest ik om twaalf uur al gaan slapen? 'Ik kom eraan', bromde ik. Twee tellen later hoorde ik het bed kraken en wist ik dat ze snel in slaap zou vallen, althans dat hoopte ik, zodat ik nog even verder kon kijken. Ik nam nog een slok uit mijn glas en keek naar buiten. Ik moest de gordijnen nog dichtdoen voordat ik naar boven zou gaan, anders zou mijn hond blaffen naar alles dat voorbijkwam en kon ik nauwelijks slapen. Sky keek me aan. Zijn lichtbruine ogen leken me te smeken om niet weg te gaan, maar ik moest wel. Dit was al "laat" opblijven voor mij en als ik nu niet zou luisteren dan moest ik de volgende keer om negen uur naar bed gaan. Het maanlicht deed de witte borst van mijn hond glanzen en zijn bles op zijn snuit ook. Ik gaf hem een kus op zijn hoofd en hij gaf mij een lik over mijn wang. 'Welterusten', fluisterde ik. Daarna zette ik de televisie uit, dronk mijn glas water in één keer op en deed de gordijnen dicht. Sky ging braaf in zijn mand liggen keek me na toen ik naar boven liep en het licht boven de tafel uitdeed. Morgen moest ik waarschijnlijk weer vroeg op, want ik zou behendigheidstraining doen met Sky. Mijn zus zou me al ophalen om acht uur, want mijn vader had last van zijn knie en kon niet rijden en mijn moeder had afgesproken om thee te drinken bij haar vrienden. Maar ik vond het niet zo erg. Behendigheidstraining met mijn hond vond ik erg leuk om te doen, zeker omdat Sky er erg goed in was, en ik had geen basketbalwedstrijd dus kon ik daarna lekker een relaxte dag ervan maken. Ik probeerde zo zachtjes mogelijk trap te lopen, maar het hout kraakte onder mijn voeten en er was niks dat ik er tegen kon doen. Alles kraakte in mijn huis: de trap, de stoelen, de bedden, de deuren, de vloer, sommige kasten. Het was gewoon niet normaal. En dat was puur omdat mijn vader alles van hout wilde hebben, want dat vond hij mooi. Gelukkig zouden we binnenkort gaan verhuizen naar veel mooier en groter huis, dus hoefde ik me er maar nog even aan te ergeren. Ik deed het licht in de badkamer aan toen ik mijn tanden wilde poetsen en trok mijn kleren alvast uit, zodat ik onder de douche kon stappen. Ik keek naar mezelf. Ik was een lange, blonde jongen met mooie blauwe ogen, en nee, ik vind mezelf niet knap, maar ik ben wel geobsedeerd met mijn ogen. Verder had ik een paar sproeten en was me haar niet heel lang, maar ook niet opgeschoren, want dat vond ik toch zo lelijk. Ik glimlachte naar mezelf, dat deed ik altijd om te zien hoe mensen tegen mij aankeken als ik naar hun lachte. Ik had mooie, rechte tanden door de beugel die er vorig jaar was uitgegaan, maar ze waren niet helemaal wit, hoewel het merendeel wel glom. Ik pakte een handdoek en legde die op het toilet, zodat ik hem kon pakken als ik klaar was. Daarna deed ik het licht weer uit. Ik weet niet waarom, maar ik vond het gewoon altijd fijn om in het donker te douchen. En daardoor had ik een best goed nachtzicht ontwikkeld. Ik zette de douche aan, maar stapte er niet meteen onder, het water moest natuurlijk eerst nog een beetje warm worden. Daarna drukte ik het knopje van mijn elektrische tandenborstel aan en begon met poetsen. Ik stapte onder de douche en liet het water over me heen stromen. Ik hield van een lekkere warme douche, zeker in oktober en de rest van de komende maanden. Na de heerlijke, lange douche droogde ik me snel af en liep zachtjes naar mijn bed. Ik keek nog een laatste keer naar mijn mobiel, voordat ik hem uitzette. Het was al één uur. Oeps. Snel deed ik het licht uit en kroop onder de dekens. Ik krulde me op tegen de muur, want zo kon ik het beste slapen. Morgen ook nog een familiediner. Gezellig zeg. Niet dus. Als mijn familie bij elkaar kwam, werd het altijd op een gegeven moment hel en dit keer zou dat niet anders zijn. Gelukkig kon tante Winnie niet komen, waardoor er geen ruzie kon ontstaan tussen haar en mijn moeder, die haar zus was. Mijn beide ooms konden wel en nu was tante Winnie er niet om haar man, oom Rick, in bedwang te houden. Dit gaat echt nog een bloedbad worden. Wie weet kan ik nog ontsnappen door samen met Sky naar het strand te gaan. Ja, dat was een goed idee. Ik ademde diep in en sloot mijn ogen. Met dit nieuwe plan kon ik eindelijk gerust slapen. De volgende ochtend was ik al vroeg wakker geworden en stond ik precies op tijd samen met Sky op de oprit. Mijn zus haalde me op en we reden naar de hondentraining. 'Zin in vanavond?' vroeg ik sarcastisch. Ze rolde haar ogen. 'Super veel. Zal vast een gezellig boel worden.' 'Gelukkig hebben we dan wat om te vertellen op feestjes', lachte ik. Ze schudde haar hoofd glimlachend. 'Alsof jij vrienden hebt die je uitnodigen op feestjes.' Met haar hand gooide ze haar lange, bruine haren met blonde highlights naar achter. 'Ik daarentegen ...' Het was waar dat Sacha meer feestjes had dan ik, ze was dan ook aardig populair op school en haar vriendje was ook erg geliefd. Ik had mijn reputatie grotendeels aan haar te danken en zonder zou ik nooit een vriendin hebben gekregen, niet dat ze boeide om populariteit. In dat opzicht was Shay precies hetzelfde als mijn zus, gelukkig. Toen we er bijna waren, begon Sky al bijna te piepen. 'Nog heel even', stelde ik hem gerust en reek naar hem uit om hem een aai te geven. Meteen begon hij mij enthousiast te likken en zijn staart kwispelde snel heen en weer. Zodra de auto stopte, pakte ik de riem en deed hem om Sky's hals. Hij begon meteen richting het gebouw te rennen, maar gelukkig was ik sterk genoeg om hem tegen te houden. Ik draaide me om naar mijn zus. 'Blijf je hier wachten of ga je nog ergens heen?' Ze keek op van haar telefoon. 'Ik kom er zo aan!' Ik knikte en liep richting het gebouw. Toen ik de deur opendeed hoorde ik meteen al het geblaf van de andere honden. Het oudere vrouwtje met haar teckel zwaaide naar me. Ina heette ze. Ze was erg aardig, maar behendigheidstraining met een teckel kan gewoon niet. Sky rende meteen naar Spike toe en kreeg toen snel een koekje toegeworpen van Ina. Spike keek op naar zijn baasje en gromde naar Sky. Vreemd, dacht ik, dat doet hij anders nooit. Spike was één van de liefste honden die ik kende en zou nog geen vlieg kwaad doen. Ina wierp hem snel een koekje toe en streek met haar hand over zijn langwerpige lichaam. 'Niet zo chagrijnig doen, hè?' zei ze met een strenge ondertoon. Daarna keek ze naar mij. 'Hij is de laatste tijd erg vaak uit zijn humeur, maar ik heb geen idee wat er aan de hand is.' Ik haalde mijn schouders op. 'Misschien is het het seizoen. Spike wordt ook wat ouder en hij heeft een erg dunne vacht.' Ina zuchtte knikkend. 'Dat zal het wel zijn ja. Hij is nu al acht en ik denk dat we na de kerst zullen stoppen.' Ik keek naar de grond, bedroefd. 'Jammer.' Ina was zo ongeveer mijn beste vriendin hier en niet zo competitief als de anderen. Ik zou haar erg gaan missen. Ik keek uit het raam en zag dat de andere groep klaar was en naar buiten liep. 'Dan is het nu onze beurt!' zei ik blij tegen Sky. Hij keek op, zijn ogen glimmend. Zonder dat ik iets kon doen, trok hij me vooruit en sleepte me naar de zandbak, waar we trainden. De training duurde als gewoonlijk anderhalf uur en Sky kon lekker al zijn energie kwijt. Mijn hond was aardig goed en kon erg hoog springen. Hij had eigenlijk maar één concurrent in de groep. De Duitse Herder van meneer Pietersen. Ik vond die hond absoluut geweldig. Spencer - zo heette ze - kon echt alles en blafte niet al te veel, zoals andere Duitse Herders. We waren al snel klaar met trainen. Sky had het geweldig gedaan. Helemaal niks fout en op hoog tempo. De trainster vroeg nog of ik niet eens wedstrijden met hem wilde doen, maar ik schudde mijn hoofd. 'Sky en ik doen dit voor de lol, maar wie weet gaan we er ooit een keer voor.' Ze knikte en haar roodgeverfde haren vielen voor haar ogen. Met haar hand bracht ze ze weer op haar plaats. 'Nou, zullen we ze dan nog maar even loslaten? Dan kunnen ze lekker uitwaaien.' Ik haalde mijn schouders op en keek de rest van de groep aan, die allemaal knikte. 'Het maakt mij niet uit.' De trainster - van wie ik trouwens nooit de naam heb gehoord - liep naar de poort en gooiden ze open. Ik haalde de riem van Sky's nek en hij sprintte meteen achter de andere honden aan. Daarna liep ik rustig achter hem aan en leunde op het hek. Ina kwam naast me staan. Ze wees met haar vinger naar Spike, die erg afgezonderd van de groep stond. 'Ik vraag me echt af wat er met hem aan de hand is. Normaal kan hij niet wachten tot hij kan spelen met Sky!' Ik perste mijn lippen op elkaar. 'Hij heeft waarschijnlijk gewoon niet zijn dag.' De oude vrouw zuchtte. 'Ik hoop het.' Opeens sprong meneer Pietersen over het hek heen en rende naar de honden toe. 'Stop!' schreeuwde hij hard. Mijn ogen verwijdde zich toen ik zag wat er aan de hand was en ik rende achter hem aan. 'Sky!' riep ik, mijn stem beefde. De Toller was aan het vechten met Spencer en zijn nek was besmeurd met bloed. Spencer opende zijn kaken en hapte naar Sky toe, maar mijn hond was net wat sneller. Sky rende naar me toe, zijn staart tussen zijn poten. Snel pakte ik hem en omarmde hem stijfjes. Mijn handen waren direct besmeurd met bloed en Sky piepte zachtjes. 'Rustig maar, Sky, alles komt goed', fluisterde ik. 'Kijk uit!' joelde Ina. Ik keek op en zag Spencer op ons afstormen. Snel duwde ik Sky achter me en stond op. Een vlaag van woede stroomde door mij heen. Niemand kwam aan mijn hond. 'Halt!' riep ik naar de Duitse Herder. Mijn stem klonk zo boos dat ik er zelf van schrok, maar het werkte wel. Spencer stopte en ging zitten. Meneer Pietersen rende naar ons toe en deed snel de riem om Spencer heen en pakte de hond stevig bij haar nekvel. Ik draaide me om naar Sky en liep rustig terug naar de rest van de groep die met grote ogen naar me keken. Ik hoorde de woedende woorden nog die meneer Pietersen naar zijn hond wierp, maar het kon we weinig schelen. Ik was allang blij dat Sky nog leefde. Uiteindelijk kwam meneer Pietersen met Spencer ook naar de groep. 'Als Sky een behandeling nodig heeft, wil ik daar wel voor betalen hoor.' Ik schudde mijn hoofd. 'Het is wel goed. Volgens mij heeft geen van de honden echt zijn dag.' Behalve mijne dan, voegde ik er in mijn gedachte aan toe, want Sky was gewoon geweldig. Ik praatte nog even met Ina en liep daarna terug naar de auto. Sacha was toch niet komen kijken en toen ik Sky in de achterbak had getild, zei ze nog steeds niet. Ze had haar kop van mij af gewend, maar ik kon haar horen snikken. Ze had gehuild en was duidelijk niet in de stemming om erover te praten. 'Ik denk dat we met Sky even langs de dierenarts moeten vandaag.' Sacha knikte, maar zei niks en draaide de radio harder, net zoals ik dat deed als ik niet met mijn moeder wilde praten, alleen deed die hem altijd weer zachter. De rit naar huis was dodelijk stil en ik kon alleen maar aan Sky denken die ik nog steeds kon horen piepen. Wat was er opeens met al die honden aan de hand? Spike zat duidelijk niet lekker in zijn vel en Spencer was ook behoorlijk chagrijnig, maar toch. Dit was abnormaal. Ik zuchtte en begroef mijn gezicht in mijn handen. Ik had ook nog dat verdomde familiediner. Verschrikkelijk is het gewoon. Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: klad Categorie:Klad Categorie:Klad: gebruikers